And Someday, We'll Dance
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: [for Akemi chan]And as the cherry blossoms dance their elegant dance in the wind and the rain, she spins, laughing and smiling, and knowing that he’s there too, laughing and spinning with her under the cherry blossoms. [Namiku]


**Title:** And Someday, We'll Dance  
**Pairing: **Namiku  
**Rating:** K+  
**Prompt:** cherry blossoms  
**For:** Akemi-chan  
**Summary:** And as the cherry blossoms dance their elegant dance in the wind and the rain, she spins, laughing and smiling, and knowing that he's there, laughing and spinning with her under the cherry blossoms.  
**Notes/Disclaimer: **maybe a crazy Nami if you look at it that way? Also, character death, alternating tenses, and possibly a tissue!alert. Namiku © Squenix. With that being said, read, enjoy, review. :D**  
**

* * *

**And Someday We'll Dance**  
_(where the cherry blossoms bloom)_

She walks slowly, body stiff, head held high, her steps light, yet heavy with dread. It's been one full year since that day.

The wind blows softly, and she shudders slightly. If he had been there, he would have taken off his coat and given it to her. Or even better, he would have wrapped her in his strong arms, making her feel safe, happy, loved. But he's not here anymore, and she's alone now. He's not here to kiss her in the morning and hand her a customary cup of coffee (with cream and lots of sugar -- he knew exactly how she likes it). He's not calling her on his lunch break just say, "Hey Nami, I love you." No more weekly movies, no more walks on the beach, no more kisses that take her breath away, no more Riku and Naminé.

Tears form in her eyes, but she refuses to cry. She's almost there anyway, and she doesn't want to cry in front of him. The stairs are old, cracks and worn with years and years of travelers coming to view the treasure they led to, and she finds herself focusing more and more on the moss growing in the cracks. Had it been there last year? Had it been there when he had brought her here last year, on this same day?

She doesn't remember.

x.x.x.x.x

Her mind drifts back to a year ago. It had been exactly like today, the wind slightly blowing as he led her up the massive stone steps to the cherry blossom field, where a small stone shrine stood.

"Why are we going up here?" she had asked.

He laughed that musical laugh of his, the one that made her heart play jump rope on fast forward.

"Because Nami, it's my favorite place in the world. And besides, who better to share it with than with my favorite person in the world?"

That earned him a giggle and a quick kiss.

When they got to the top of the stairs, a gasp escaped her.

"Oh Riku, it's beautiful."

He smiled; his aquamarine eyes watching her expressions as she took in the sight.

Cherry blossoms were in bloom, hundreds of them, their pink petals dancing a finale as they swirled to the ground. In the center of the field, a small shrine stood. They had walked over to it, and paid their respects.

"Hey Nami, I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know. And you know I love you, too, Riku."

A small silence, an awkward pause, then --

"Hey Nami?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get married."

She had been stunned, and he had looked at her, worry filling his eyes.

"I mean it, Nami. Let's get married. Let's get married right here, in this field! What do you think?"

She had smiled then, tears forming.

"I think it'll be a beautiful ceremony, and you'll look handsome in your tux, Riku."

"And I think you'll look beautiful in your wedding dress, Nami, with the cherry blossoms dancing in your hair."

"Won't it be an amazing sight, us dancing beneath the cherry blossoms?"

"Yeah Nami, I think it's going to be fantastic."

x.x.x.x.x

Step one hundred and she's at the top. The fields look the same to her, the blossoms not as beautiful now. There's a tombstone underneath the oldest tree, and with a moment's hesitation, she heads there.

It is small, dull, average. To someone else, it wouldn't have mattered, but it is here where her heart is buried. She reaches out a shaky hand and wipes a few cherry blossom petals off of the grey stone before speaking.

"It's been a year," she says in a voice barely audible.  
_  
Memories come rushing back. They had been coming back form the fields and he had been driving. Rain was pouring down, and being the good driver he was, he was driving slow and steady. They had been talking, both excited about starting their new life together._

"It's been one full year, and I still can't get you out of my head. You were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with; did you know that?"

_Suddenly there was a honking horn, screeching tires, bright lights, and the horrible sound of metal twisting, crushing, breaking. She remembers screaming, and Riku's arm pressing her back into her seat as they both were jerked forward.  
_  
"I think you did. I think you knew it in the same way I know I was the one you wanted to spend yours with. I wonder, would we have had children? Who am I kidding? Of course we would have. I can see them now, with your beautiful eyes and my blonde hair. Wouldn't they be adorable? And of course they would have had your clever thinking skills, and my artistic talents, and we would have been so proud of them. You would have spoiled them though, and don't you deny it either, Riku! You would have spoiled them rotten. And I can see our grandchildren, too. You would have them on your knees, telling them story after story, and I'd be baking them cookies and…"

The first tear falls silently to the ground. She regains her composure before speaking again.

"I found out the name of the driver who hit us. His name is Saix. He feels terrible for what happened. His breaks gave out, and he lost control of his car. The weather was a factor in the accident, too. Riku, I wanted to be angry at him, but I couldn't. I knew you'd forgive him if you could, and you'd tell me to do the same, so I did. He drove me here today so I could do this. My psychiatrist says I need closure. I need to tell you goodbye. I told her she was crazy. It's hard to say goodbye to someone who constantly fills your every thought."

_He's bleeding, bleeding bad, and the other car's horn just won't stop blaring. Her head is groggy, oh so groggy, and she can't move or focus, but she sees him there, eyes wide open, frozen in disbelief and fear, and he's trying to talk, trying to say something, but she can't hear him, she can't move to comfort him, and she wants to scream him name, ask him, beg him not to die, but she just can't because the words won't come out, and the ambulance is coming, sirens angrily screaming, and she can't help but think, "It's-too-late-too-late-too-late-__**TOO**__-__**LATE**__!" to the tune of the siren and she just wants to screamscream__**scream.**_

The tears flow freely now, and she falls to the ground, a shaking heap of skin and bone, of scars and pain and anguish tucked neatly in a petite package.

"It's not fair. Why did you have to die that night? Why did Saix have to be driving on the same road we were? Why didn't we stay at the fields a little longer? Why was my future taken away from me and all Saix got a minor slap on the wrist and fine for killing you? Why…why didn't I tell you how much I love you? Why?"

Thunder rumbles overheard, and she digs into her pocket, pulling out a small velvet box.

"Anyway, I know this is a bit backwards, but given the circumstances, I think it'll be okay."

She pulls two golden rings out of the box. In elegant handwriting, _Riku_ is written on one and _Naminé _on the other. With her left hand, she digs a small hole at the foot of his tombstone and drops the Naminé ring in it, then covers it back up, tears coming to a slow halt. She places the other on her left ring finger, smiling a little – a small hint of the Naminé she had been showing in it.

"We never got to have our wedding under the blossoms, but I'll wear your ring until the day they bury me beside you. Will you be there, waiting for me, Riku? Will you be there waiting so we can dance among the cherry blossoms?"

The rain begins to pour, thunder softly cracking in the distance. She stands up, smiling.

"Would you like to dance now? A short waltz?"

Thunder cracks again, and she nods her head.

"Alright then."

And as the cherry blossoms dance their elegant dance in the wind and the rain, she spins, laughing and smiling, and knowing that he's there too, laughing and spinning with her under the cherry blossoms.

* * *

-- Akamai 


End file.
